One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to backpacks. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to rescue equipment backpacks.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that while backpacks have typically been useful for carrying various items, there have been features which could be customized for special tasks. From customization for technology products like laptops and electronics to customization for traveling, backpacks are commonly being customized to better fit a type of task. Backpack customizations for carrying or transporting rescue equipment typically have room for improvement. When equipment is potentially needed to be accessed quickly in a high stress environment, standard backpacks usually lack the visibility for users to rapidly see what is in the backpack. Further, a standard backpack is commonly not tailored for equipment organization. Furthermore, a standard backpack is typically not as lightweight or sturdy as they could be for constant stowing and removing of rescue equipment in harsh environments.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.